Isn't she lovely?
by ABapples
Summary: Loki is a lethargic drunk billionaire and a mischief maker extraordinaire who is on the brink of losing all his fortune if he don't follow his Parent's commands: to get married and to start working. Darcy is struggling to make ends meet after losing her job. And with the Finals fast approaching and a rent to pay for she'll take any opportunity for a job offer. ALTERNATE UNI.
1. Party at the Hamptons

Loki was fourteen when he had a first taste of liquor, he liked the taste and the effect it had on him that from then on he keeps on stealing on his father's cellar and now that he is Twenty Seven, he just says that old habits die hard. He picked a fancy bottle from the shelf, chuckling to himself. It's not that he doesn't have the money to buy for his own; it just pleases him to see his father pissed.

It's his Mother's birthday and they are having a huge party thrown in their Family Manor at the Hamptons, it happens yearly and that's the only time when the family becomes complete. Their family is known to throw luxurious parties and getting an invite to one is considered a blessing.

Taking a swig of his whiskey and with the stolen wine on his other hand he made a quick way out the cellar, smiling cheekily at his teenage cousins chatting on the kitchen counter while the chefs works on the meals.

"You girls look absolutely fantastic today." Loki noted, and the girls smiled.

"Loki, they're your cousins." Loki's all American Aunt who happened to walked in on them looked at him with disdain. Loki just raises his eyebrows, biting back a foul comment and made a beeline to the door. Everyone hates him anyway so he just brushed it off, though it bothers him a little that that woman would think of him as incestuous. He took a big swig of whiskey.

Tables and tents are arranged all around the Garden and even on the pool side, buffet tables are being filled and table arrangements are being placed, the waitresses are cute this time, and Loki made a mental note to flirt with them later just to piss people, especially his Dad. He remembered his dad telling him that he's only allowed to date those who are high in the society, someone who is educated, and of course with a classic 'old money' beauty.

But then his brother married a middle class bitch. Talk about favoritism. He never really understood why his brother is the family's favorite, because for him, Thor is just this big bully with no brains. And as a matter of fact Loki was the one with recognition and awards when they were still studying, what seems to be the problem? Oh yeah that incident he'd been in that happened in College, that would be one. The thought made him even more edgy, making him finish the glass of whiskey in one gulp.

"Loki! I am so pleased to see you!"

Placing his glass on one of the neatly done table, he heard a thick accent hollered at his direction. And just by the sound of that voice he knows who it is.

"Hello Sigyn." Loki said faking a smile.

The girl is hot but the tan is just too much, and her blonde hair looks like she just swam the Atlantic Ocean just to get there. Sigyn is Loki's ex girlfriend when he used to study in their hometown in London. And last he remembered that was in grade school. The girl threw her arms around him and he just tapped the girl's upper back politely.

"How've you been? I've missed you so much Loki, and your hair is longer now, don't you really want to cut it?" Sigyn said with her toothy smile. Loki gritted his teeth.

"I am doing very well. And yes I'm not cutting it, Ah I see you have lost the braces, it really looked lovely on you, reminds me of that girl in Finding Nemo." Sigyn's smile dropped a little but not losing hope she answered,

"Thank you, so how was Harvard? I'm sorry I wasn't able to go to your graduation." Loki wants to curse the poor girl for even bringing up Harvard, but noticing that the crowd is starting to add up he opted for, "_It was okay_, by the way nice to see you again, but unfortunately I have matters to attend to, so I will see you later."

Loki ignored her pouty look and continued walking to the parking area to put his wine to the safety of his car.

Once he got to there, a familiar big red Hummer caught his eye. And he knows for sure that his big brother and his spawn of blonde misfits are finally here because of the two black SUV tailing his brothers' car. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, he misses them more than anything.

"Uncle Loki! Uncle Loki!" he smiled wholeheartedly at his nephews and niece who are chanting and waving at him from their window at the back seat.

His brother has 4 children, two boys and two girls, and not very surprising, Jane and Thor had the kids with very short gaps in between years. And who knows maybe there's another one on the way.

"Brother!" Thor boomed from the driver's seat waving at him, Jane smiled at him as well, waving Trudy's pinkish little hand from her lap.

He waited for them to be settled so he could greet the kids with a hug. And just as he expected the tots run to him and hugged him on his legs. He picked them up one by one to give them a proper hug, but when it is Tommen's turn, the three year old and the third child to get the hug, the little boy accidentally kicked the wine from Loki's grip. The 20 year old wine fell to the paved ground and crashed into two, spilling the precious wine that Loki loves so much his heart aches a little.

"You little shit." Loki muttered with a tolerant smile to the kid, earning a glare from Jane and an apologetic smile from Thor.

The boy in his arms just giggled and said, "Lil shi." Copying what he just said.

"Oh my God." Jane gave Loki a death glare.

Thor chuckled a little bit which made Jane turn to her husband and glared at him as well. Thor cleared his throat and held up his arms to get Tommen from Loki's arms.

"Tommen do not ever say that word again." Thor told his son. Tommen just stared at his father's beard.

"Sorry about that, Jane." Loki glanced at Jane and grabbed his nephew and niece's hands and leads them towards the house, with Thor's two trusted personal security guards and four nannies trailing behind them, which Loki thinks is pretty ridiculous.

"So what's my favorite blondies in the world been up to?" the children answered him enthusiastically.

Once Loki and Thor's family reached the tables, he tells stories of his adventures in living in New York City but making sure to put censorship on appalling parts to the children. Five minutes later, Jane and Thor made chitchats with other guests, leaving Loki and the children huddled on the table. He didn't mind it one bit, because he thought that young ones are much more interesting to talk to than adults anyway and he enjoyed the look on the children's faces when he exaggerate things to them, even the simplest like pooping dogs on Central Park.

Loki wants to spend the entire day playing with his niece and nephew but he is feeling fuddled and an irritating feeling is still literally slinking up on his skin. He feels like shedding all of his clothing and dumping himself in a tub of ice. He was about to go upstairs and take a cold shower at his old bedroom when the emcee announced that the party is about to start.

…..

Halfway through the party when the people are enjoying the main course, Loki can feel his body temperature rise up to his chest, he feels very drunk, and he just annoyed at least 20 guests by his behavior so far, and for the record it only happened for less than an hour. And he is glad his father noticed everything.

"Dad," Loki said loudly, "Mum." Frigga, his mother gave him a hug, flinching at the smell of alcohol on his shirt,

"Loki, it is my special day, please go to your room and change that shirt, and you do realize that you are the only one who did not even bother to dress up. I am very disappointed." Frigga, the well known theatre actress of her time, graciously whispered to Loki without giving away how aggravated she's feeling.

"Ha, you both are constantly disappointed anyway," Loki said making heads turn towards him. And unfortunately for his dad, even the next big target investor of their company noticed the commotion. "And I was wearing a suit this morning didn't you notice?"

"Loki. Don't make a scene I beg you." Frigga hissed; her lips tight and cheeks flaming red. If only they were alone they would be having a scream fest, but since every important people to them are there, Frigga chose to stay calm. His Father is turning red with anger at how insolent Loki is acting; he wants to slap Loki for causing a tension.

"Off you go now, darling, please." When his Father was about to scold him, Frigga interrupted immediately, because once Odin say something Loki would definitely answer him and it will all be a mess.

Loki shrugged his mother's hands from his shoulders and stormed off.

"Happy Birthday Mum!" Loki loudly said unbuttoning the first two buttons on his gray shirt, heading towards the main house.

"No sir, my brother's not with the company anymore, he refuses to work with us." Thor quickly answered the Russian investor he's sharing a table with when the man asks him what position Loki holds inside the company.

"My love, I think I'm considering the punishment you're planning." Frigga whispered to her husband.

…

"Sir it's your father's orders, we cannot let you drive alone." After he made an exit, Loki decides to just go back to Manhattan and have his own party, probably with blackjack and hookers and lots of booze; but his Father's Security people are not allowing him to drive.

"How much do you all want? I will go write you a check just let me get to my car." Loki slurs angrily, his head pounding hard. When the guards are not budging even after earning a punch in the nose from him, Loki cursed and eventually let them drive him back to New York City.


	2. The start of the fall

20 years old Darcy Lewis just got back from her 7pm break when her sassy boss approached her on her tiny makeshift desk beside the photocopier machine and water dispenser, he said it was very important and it is regarding her _'fabulous job as a fashion assistant', _usually Darcy is excited to these kind of talks because she always has an opinion about designs and she always wants to have an input on everything, but when Richard mentioned that the company is on the brink of bankruptcy and they needed to cut-back, immediately she knows what's up and her enthusiasm died down.

"I'm really sorry Darcy, I know it's on a short notice, but I swear honey, you'll get your whole month pay." Darcy stared at her fashion designer-slash-photographer boss, mouth slightly agape, processing what he just told her. _Is he fucking up with me? Is April Fools' not done in this office yet?_ Darcy can't believe and she doesn't want to accept the fact that in deed they're firing her.

"Are you just fucking with me? Because I totally think you're just fucking with me." Darcy blatantly said, scrunching up her nose with a tiny smile.

"Oh Darce, you know I don't do girls," Richard-bitch-Boothby teasingly replied. "So anyway, I'll leave you here, I've got to make a few calls, just make sure to finish all that papers on the outgoing files, and then, oh, can you get me a frappe downstairs I really need one, thanks hon."

Darcy stared at Richard's floral covered back as the guy took a phone call and walks away. If her eyes shoot rays he's a dead man. He gave her at least 3 days to finish up all the necessary things to be done, which Darcy knows won't be finished before the said due date.

Darcy stared at her tired reflection on her tiny mirrored perched on the stand of the Mac computer she's using; she loves working in this tiny company, they pay nicely, the schedule is really flexible, and she gets to take home unwanted piece of knitted scarves and sweaters from Topshop and rejected samples from ZARA that she knows she can't afford. And she loves designing and decorating things, and hell, her favorite of all is commenting and being a critique, especially when they're having a photo shoot, oh yes, she loves criticizing those skinny ass bitches that poses topless for her gay boss. She watched as her lips slightly curbs into a frown, she loves her job here, and now she's going to say _bye-bye fashion world! Hello again waiting tables! _

Sighing deeply, Darcy got up and grabbed her purse, rushing her way out the chic white office, and head straight to Starbucks. God she's starting to hate Starbucks.

"Good evening, what can I get for ya?" the jovial tone of the cute barista, whose left arm is covered in tattoos like a sleeve, momentarily made Darcy's mood lifts.

"You know just the usual, it's for Richard." Darcy replied eyeing the menu. "And for you ma'am?" the guy asked.

"None for Darcy Lewis as usual," Darcy giggled at her own banter. The guy just smiled at her as he proceeds to do his job. Darcy ogles his muscled arms and tight bum, fighting herself from whistling, thinking, damn the guy sure never skips leg day, and then she whistled. Beefy guy turned to look at her, amusement clear on his pretty face, but he didn't say anything.

"Sorry." Sheepishly, Darcy made her way to one of the tables, and pretends to check her phone.

After a few minutes of browsing for local classified part-time jobs, her order came up. And when she reached for it, cute-bodybuilding guy handed her a napkin with his number written on.

"Thanks." Darcy said, a little too loud and Starbucks guy winked at her.

It's half past twelve when Darcy got to her studio type apartment in Brooklyn, this is her home for 2 years now after she got kicked out of the dorms for selling oil canvas portraits and homemade oatmeal cookies, which are a big hit back then. Apparently it's not allowed on that annoyingly expensive dorm inside their campus. But moving out of there is just fine for her, in fact it benefits her greatly, since she doesn't really like living with noisy chatty girls who eats a piece of celery for lunch. And the rent for the apartment is half the price that she pays for the dorms. So that's a great deal. And a bonus is that she gets to keep a cat.

Said cat purred and jumped on Darcy's lap as she sat down on her queen sized bed in the middle of the room to remove her boots. "Hey Lorry, did you missed me?" Darcy cuddled her British Shorthair black cat, while feeding it with her homemade pet treats that she baked herself. She adopted the furry friend a year after she moved in the apartment from the animal shelter in Williamsburg. After a few moments Lorry the cat jumped off from her and stretched on the hardwood floor and then went to her scratching post to scratch the shit out of it. Darcy chuckled at how weird and funny and cute the cat is, she always wanted a pet ever since she was a child, but her mom was allergic to pets so she didn't have any pets growing up, well except for the pink tamagotchi, which really doesn't do anything.

Once she got out of her clothes and into a comfy oversized shirt and booty shorts and did all the nightly routine she does before bed, Darcy flopped on her pink covered bed and started flipping channels on the 20 inch flat screen TV, ready for a good night er-late night sleep. She settled on TMZ, watching the infamous Frigga Laufeyson walk down the red carpet as the voice over says that she celebrated her 55th birthday on their Manor somewhere in the Hamptons and that it's so exclusive TMZ is not even invited, and no any footages and snapshots were even taken.

Halfway through the show, she noticed the thick book beside the TV and cursed under her breath remembering that she still have 50 pages of lessons to review for a big quiz on her Psych class for tomorrow.

"Well shit." Darcy yelled to herself, throwing the covers off of her, and making her lurker cat jumped in surprise.

"Whoa who ate your bowl of sunshine this morning Darcy?" Ian Boothby, Darcy's former workmate and now classmate, asked her. They were sitting in the far end of the cafeteria in their beloved alma mater, Culver University, after their dreading and freakishly long quiz in Psychology, taking a break and a huge ass latte. Courtesy of Ian, since Darcy doesn't want to spend money on coffee, even though she really wants to. And Ian is not used to Darcy's sour mood because she's always this ball of sunlight that shares smile to people; okay not really, Ian just really likes her.

"Jeez Ian, please just let me hate on the world just this once, okay?" Darcy snapped at him, looking up from her phone. "Alright, but you know you could always look for another job, there are other publications and fashion houses that would want to hire you, trust me, your vision is great, it's going to be a big lose for them if they don't hire you." Typical Ian said; he always wants to cheer Darcy up.

"You think so?" Darcy said smiling slightly.

"I know so."

"Aww you're a great friend."

And just like that Ian is still on the friend-zone.

"Anyways, can't you really help me convince your gay-ass cousin to let me stay? I really love working there." Darcy said for like the fifth time since she saw him today.

"Sorry Darcy, I've already told you, as much as I would like to help you out, it's his company's finances problem; we really can't do anything about it now."

"Right… Oh shit, my data connection is gone! They've cut if off already?! Could this day get any worse? I paid them last month!" Darcy exclaimed like a caveman.

"But did you pay for this month?" Ian asks sipping his coffee.

"Nope." Ian shrugged at the fuming Darcy. "Right."

"Ah damn it; I'm applying at McDonald's today as a crew, fuck those bitches we call friends if they tease me when they see me."

Darcy stood up and said, "Thanks for the brunch, promise I'll pay you after I get my full time job once we graduate."


	3. Sober talks and a wet girl

A deafening clash wakes Loki up from a sweet slumber and a crazy vivid dream that involves his beautiful mother yelling at him from the middle of his bedroom. But when he slowly opened his eyes she was really there, holding a silver tray and banging it on the post of his huge bed, yelling at him. _Oh it wasn't a dream._ He realized, groggily sitting up, oblivious to the scantily clad women sleeping on either side of him.

"Loki Laufeyson! I have never felt this disgusted with you in all my life! I didn't raise you to become a mess!" Frigga rattled, pointing a finger at him.

"Mother, really? It's only 9 in the morning why are you here? It's too early. And God, mum stop yelling you know how I love peace and quiet." Loki replied, rubbing his eyes with his left hand and scratching his bare chest with the other, while eyeing the digital clock on the nightstand.

"Oh, too early, what time does your morning starts twelve o'clock?!" Frigga yelled even louder, making the other occupants of the bed conscious and shyly moved out of Loki's room.

"Bye girls." Loki muttered as he stood up to fill himself a glass of wine sitting on the top of his dresser but since Frigga is in the room he opted for the water.

"What do you want mum, aren't you supposed to be somewhere? It's still your birthday is it not, what happened to those month long celebrations you and dad do every year?" Loki asked, his head pounding with a hangover, and suddenly becoming aware of the mess littered all over his bedroom, reminding him of the parties he had in frat houses.

"We have decided, your father and I to postpone our vacation because we have come to the decision to put our children first," Loki snorted at that thinking of butting in about how they should've realized that thought when he was still 18, but Frigga pointed a finger to stop him and continued, "So that is what I am doing right now, take a shower, get dressed and shave that pretty neck of yours and meet me at the restaurant down stairs, we will talk."

"Are we not talking right now?" Loki chuckled, leaning on the floor-to-ceiling window, overlooking the vast greenery of Central Park and the rich neighborhoods of 59th street.

"I need to talk to you sober, and get this clutter cleaned up." At that Frigga walked out as Loki stared at the unopened packs of condoms on the foot of his bed, thinking why isn't there a used one, and uttered a curse about how stupid he is for not using one or maybe he had been very drunk to really put himself into action, yep maybe nothing happened, if it does he won't be wearing anything at all, but considering that he's still in his black pants, it's confirmed that he's still clean. Shaking his head he walks to the bathroom and start a quick cold shower.

….

"What are your doing now Loki? You're almost thirty, you should be having grandiose plans about marriage by now, you told us that you would start your own company that day you got expelled, we gave you the funds you needed to start one now where is it?"

Loki was finally sober –somewhat sober, he was dressed in a black suit and pants and an emerald green tie on his neck, which perfectly accentuated his look. His shoulder length hair tied in a pony, and his chiseled face cleanly shaved. He was sitting motionless opposite his mother (sober Loki, means quiet Loki) with strawberries and pancakes served on the fancy table, a bored look clear on his face as Frigga continued to point out his flaws as if he doesn't already see them.

"And you know you could always go back to the corporation, work for your father again, you are always welcome there." Frigga waited for Loki's response while stirring her cup of earl grey tea, but after a few seconds of silence she sighed and continued, "My dear, I don't want to do this the hard way, you know I love you, but you need to do something with your life, it's not forever that _we _are here, sometime but not soon _we _will leave you, and I don't want to leave my sons without a better future." Loki wanted to roll his eyes but her mother was right so he answered,

"I know mum, give me more time. I will figure something out." That's it? That's the best thing that came out from him? Loki wanted to slap himself; he knows he is being a hardheaded bloke. He knows he's being childish, but damn he's just perfectly fine living like he does now.

"What happened to my ambitious Loki?" Frigga said more to herself, remembering how Loki gets invited to different schools to compete for debates and spelling bees and chess competitions. Loki was a bright kid when he was younger, he excelled in school and he loves reading, he read Tolstoy when he was 9, and he received a lot of awards and recognition. But what now, he got kicked out of Harvard for grave misconduct and he had been admitted to rehab for drug addiction, he didn't graduate, and now he's just running around doing who knows what.

"Your 'ambitious Loki' is still here mother. He's just taking a break that's all." Loki said as his thin lips curling into a smirk, making her mother even more pissed off.

"Well, starting tomorrow your break is over. I have already arranged appointments for you to meet the lovely girls I've talked to, don't you worry I've chose and interviewed them myself so I guarantee you they are beautiful. You will get to know them and when you've found your match, you will be engaged soon."

Loki watched as his mother stood up, his mouth agape, and millions of curses are running on his mind.

"That's absurd! You can't do that!" he exclaimed.

"Yes I could my dear; anyway, I will call you about the details tonight. Oh, and Thor will call you, perhaps today as well, he'll be arranging all that's needed to be done so you could get back to work, and I assure you he will give you a higher position than the last you had," Frigga stooped to kiss him on his forehead and with a final "I love you" his mother retreated.

Loki wanted to finish his meal but he's too enraged he lost his appetite. Just as he was about to get up and leave his phone vibrated on his pocket so he proceeds to check it and seeing that it's his brother Thor, he declined. But after a few moments his phone goes again so he just disdainfully answered the call.

"What is it now?" Loki asked irritably as he walks to the lifts and back to his penthouse.

"Brother, meet me at St. Regis today. We'll have a few drinks. And I have some things to discuss with you." Thor's deep voice said.

"Yeah I was informed. I'll see you there." Before Thor could even say another word Loki clicked his phone shut. Working for their company again would be tolerable, barely, but what he can't tolerate is to be arranged to some chicks he doesn't even know and be treated like a fucking puppet prince in the 1600s.

….

Darcy's intended job hunt after class had been delayed because of the text that she got from Richard saying that he had some chores for her to do before going to work in the afternoon, so now Darcy found herself walking in the streets of Madison Avenue with five white _Yves Saint Laurent_ paper bags on both arms thinking that she's not being paid enough as a fashion assistant. When she was on her way out of Culver, Richard called her and instructed her to bring the clothes to St. Regis –ASAP because he thinks that his models are lacking something. And those are the YSL samples and much to Darcy's dismay the samples are lying around in Richard's apartment, which is just a few blocks away from her campus, so _bingo_ she's the one who gets to do the job.

"Hello! Darcy where are you? The photo shoot is starting now! We need more options here!" the annoying voice of Richard-bitch-Boothby said over Darcy's earphone.

"I am almost there Richie! Calm the fuck down. Oh here! I can see St. Regis now –I swear I'm not lying! And don't forget to pay for the cab, so freaking expensive and it didn't even dropped me in front of the stupid building!" Darcy yelled exaggeratedly on her microphone making the other passerby look at her. "K bye!" without waiting for her boss's reply she ended the call and hit the play button on her phone and continued listening to Arctic Monkeys.

She was singing in sync with the music inside her head as she carefully padded on the huge puddle on the street that a broken fire hydrant is creating, thankfully the pavement is elevated because if not her favorite sneaks would be completely drenched. But when she thought that her shoes and herself and the expensive bags are safe from being drizzled, she was very wrong. Suddenly she heard a loud screeching sound coming from a white sports car and all she could do is shriek as the puddle splashed all over herself. Honestly, she couldn't care less about herself all that matters to her are the bags and the stupidly expensive stuff inside it, which are now soaked.

"You asshole!" she yelled as she watched the white car drive away, but luckily there's a traffic jam at the end of the street just before St. Regis making the car come to a halt. Darcy took the chance and she ran as fast as she could until she reached the said damned car.

"Hey! Hey! You douchebag!" Darcy said knocking excessively on the car's tinted window. Line of curses and insults are running in Darcy's head just waiting to be said once the window opens. But as she stooped and saw the guy sitting on the driver's seat her mouth came to an 'o'. _Oh the reckless driver is pretty hot._ She immediately brushed those thoughts away as she sees the guy's hand reach for her, with a hundred dollar bill. _Oh hell no._

"Dude these clothes are worth more than that! And let me just tell you, this is New York there are a lot of people here, you couldn't just drive the way you want to, and just because you're driving a –a motherfucking _Jaguar_ doesn't mean you have an excuse!" Darcy was seething, she knows she's over reacting but hell, if this won't get fixed or paid. It's going to be taken from her salary.

"Oh you're not a homeless person." The guy said with a hint of British in his accent as his perfectly arched eyebrows shot upwards. And how dare he thinks of Darcy as a homeless person! Grunge meets hipster outfit is totally not a homeless-person style, she swears it's true she looked it up on Pinterest. Darcy glared and almost gritted her teeth as she saw where the guy's eyes are directed. Looking down at her v-neck shirt, she saw the ample top part of her girls, wet, dripping wet.

"Yes I'm not, how dare you? And you're not only a reckless driver you're also a pervert!-" she paused mid rant as the other cars behind his are honking angrily towards them and the cars in front of him are already moving.

"Look miss I have an important meeting right now, let me just give you my calling card, and let's settle this some other time, alright."

And with that the window starts rolling up again, leaving Darcy wet, and disappointedly not in a good way.

Darcy wanted to cry but she told herself that she's a woman now, she can handle this. She can handle Richard's bitching later and she can handle that stupid British guy. Yes Darcy you could.

Darcy read the ivory white card on her hands, on the top a company named, _Asgardian Holdings INC. _was written on it. And the name of the guy, _Loki Laufeyson_, was printed elegantly. More like _Loco_, she mused, what kind of stupid name is that anyway? She made a mental note to google what 'Loki' means later. And just below the name a boasting bold print says, _Executive Consultant._ Darcy wondered what kind of ideas would that nut-job shares when they're consulting him. Without thinking twice she grabbed her phone from her pants pocket and dialed his phone number, bracing herself to hear his deep silky british-y voice on the line. Darcy was about to speak but ended up disappointed when she realized that she just reached his voicemail.

"Stupid fucking nut-job."

So… did you like it?


	4. An opportunity

A/N: Hi thank you for reading my story. Constructive criticisms and suggestion are very well encouraged just leave it in the review/comment section. lots love, abapples.

Her mother used to tell her how strong and brave and independent she is. And Darcy always believed what her mother tells her but not right now. Right now she thinks that it's all a complete BS.

After the incident Darcy went straight to the ladies comfort room inside St. Regis with a hope that the hand dryer would help dry the soaked clothes, she's quite thankful that only some of the clothes got wet and the half of it was still fine. She tried calling the Loki guy for at least three times, hell he didn't even said he's sorry!, but every single time it was unsuccessful, his line was either busy or the calls went straight to his voice mail. She's getting more and more frustrated as the time ticks by, she knows anytime now Richard would call her and ask where she is. How will she explain this to him? Her boss can be catty and he has an attitude where he can get people humiliated if he wants to. He's like the gay version of Miranda Priestly.

Darcy continued to lay the clothes on the clean side of the marbled counter at the same time calling the Loki guy. She was trying very hard to stay calm, but her _inhale-exhale_ method became a whine when she saw the once pristine white cut-out dress now has a blue stain on the middle, apparently one of the other clothes had done it.

"Shit," Now she wanted to cry.

"Please answer the call." Darcy muttered like a prayer, wishing that the long haired nut-job have mercy on her. When it was still a failure Darcy cleared her throat and decided to just leave a message.

"H-hey, Darcy here, the girl who got wet –soaked awhile ago because of the way you drive, anyway I really need you to pay for the clothes that got ruined because you see… uhm… well I can't really afford to pay for those and-." Darcy wasn't able to finish her message when the door opened and two girls went in and gasped as they saw her.

"Oh gosh Darcy what happened?" A tall blonde girl wearing the weirdest gown Darcy had ever seen said looking at the clothes.

"Jenny it was an accident, I'll get this fixed please don't tell Richie yet." Darcy hastily replied. She knows the girls hated her because of the way she comments on them whenever they're working, and now she immediately regretted doing that to them.

"But he was _literally_ going crazy now; we must tell him where you are and what you've done."

The Kate Moss wannabe said as she hauled the clothes on Darcy's arms. "Hey stop!" Darcy yelled but Jenny just looked at her with disdain. "Come on girls don't be such bitches!"

Darcy's attempt at stopping the girls was futile, so she just followed them where they're going and braced for another stressful confrontation. She wants to kick ass so bad but as she took in her surroundings she knows she should not act in an unethical way. She reluctantly followed the girls into the lavish King Cole Bar, suddenly faking a calm demeanor and faux elite acting. The bar was filled with nicely dressed people, drinking from fancy glasses and chatting sophisticatedly. Darcy suddenly felt remorse for choosing a laidback outfit, she feels out of place and some people are giving her an arbitrary once-over from head to toe.

"I just borrowed these clothes Darcy! I didn't buy them because I have a lot of debts already! How could you be so stupid?" Richard said in a hushed but heated voice, he was fuming when they've approached him from the far end of the room and he was trying very hard not to yell at Darcy because he doesn't want to cause a ruckus and even worse, get him and his team kicked out of the establishment. Darcy can't do anything but to just profusely apologize as fat tears clouded her sight. She hates being treated like this; even more that she knows she can't fight back.

"I swear it was an accident! I didn't-." Darcy tried to explain but she was interrupted by a deep drawl. Suddenly she felt her heart thud wildly.

Disappointment dawned on her as she looked up to see and it was not the guy she was hoping to see.

"Just go Darcy. I am done with you." Richard said dismissing her and proceeds to talk to the guy who happens to be the manager.

Her tears are threatening to fall now. She doesn't want to cry over stupid simple things like this but her problems and frustrations are just suddenly piling up over her head and she feels like shit had really hit the fan. Darcy hurriedly departed the bar planning to go straight back to the ladies' to let it all out, she knows she'll feel better after that. Screw independency, screw bravery, she's going to cry her frustrations out because she's still a girl anyway.

She was halfway through the huge double doors when she caught sight of him, the unmistakably jet black hair, lean frame, and deep set of green eyes, that _fucker Loki, _the guy who started the 'ruining of Darcy's Day'.

Darcy watched as he gracefully lift a glass, as he puckered his thin lips to take a sip, as his eyes glint to the mellow lightings of the bar, as he arch a fine brow towards his buddy sitting across him. Darcy observed how the strikingly handsome stranger moved; unaware that she was now just a yard away from him.

"Can we help you?" the big deep voice of the burly blonde man sat across Loki snapped Darcy's reverie. She cleared the lump in her throat, suddenly feeling awkward looking at the two finely dressed men before her, but then she plucked up some courage and replied.

"Well, as a matter of fact, He can." She said, pointing an accusatory finger at Loki and earning a confused look from the two.

"Ah. You're the girl from the street. I remember now." Loki drawled.

"Yeah that was like thirty minutes ago. Listen, _Sir_. I got into trouble because of your attitude, and you weren't answering your phone… I don't need you to pay for them anymore, 'cause it's too late for that now, I just need you to apologize to me," Darcy ranted and exclaimed "–dude my eyes are up here!"

"Miss calm down, please join us and let us discuss this in a civil manner." The other guy said, and as he shook Darcy's hand, he introduced himself as Thor. Talk about weird names. But at least he's polite. Not like rock star dude right over there.

"Thank you, you're very nice! Not like this _emo_, I'm Darcy Lewis. I work for Richard Productions L-L-C, I _was_ anyway, and _we're_ having a photo shoot just there at the bar, I mean _they are_. Because you see, they got bankrupt and stuff so they fired me, my employment was supposed to be terminated tomorrow, but voila, my boss terminated me today! And that is because of you, Slenderman," Darcy said towards Loki and turned to Thor, "And this _guy_ sort of ruined half of the clothes, and those are not just any clothes, those are _YSL_. Like did you see how expensive that shit is at Barney's?-,"

Before Darcy could finish nervously blabbing her mind to them, Loki cut her off rudely and coldly just like the way he talked to her at the street.

"I will write you a check so you could buy another. And do buy yourself a mouth filter, or much better those things they put on canines, a muzzle."

"Loki!" Thor warned. Loki pulled out a rather thin checkbook and a glinting gold parker pen from his coat pocket, ignoring the seething look from Darcy and an incredulous stare from Thor.

Did Darcy already mention she hates this guy? Well again, she hates this guy that if they're alone she'll tie his long pretty neck with a rope and she'll stab him with a butter knife, her nutella knife.

"I said I don't need you to pay anymore, I just want you to apologize to me because of your rude behavior. And don't forget to add about the _sentence_ you said just now." Darcy got her own Miranda Priestly thing going on with her when she's angry, but most of the time it doesn't really work, just like right now.

"I do not need to apologize to anyone. It was your fault all along, you were very careless. Now accept _this_ and get out of my face."

Alright that's it. He's going to win the douche-bag-of-the-year award, presented by Darcy Lewis.

"You are the most unpleasant sociopath I've ever met in my whole life."

And with that, as quick as a lightning Darcy got her strong independent ass up from the seat, grabbed a glass of wine and poured the contents of it on Loki's face. Screw ethics. Screw fancy Hotels. Screw this attractive guy.

Maybe her mom is right after all, maybe Darcy really is brave. Okay not really. Because after splashing wine on Loki Laufeyson's pretty face, she rushed out of the hotel and hopped into the first yellow cab she saw.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" Darcy frantically said to the cab driver, nervously looking back at the Hotel's door anticipating a lean figure to come out.

"Okay. Where to?" the driver lazily asked. "To Brooklyn, –please!"

Her last word came to a startled cry as the door to her right opened and a long, black pants covered legs slid in beside her.

"You are really testing my tolerance Darcy Lewis."

Darcy almost choked up on her own breath as she looked up at Loki's intense emerald eyes staring back at her. The look on his face and the thing going on his eyes scares her, it's like he was reading her mind and he can see how absolutely terrified she is of him and how she thinks he's really sexy in his goddamned dark bearing.

"Well I'm sorry okay! I was pissed at you for being such a dick! I didn't know what came over me that I did that, all I know is that I felt insulted. And you're still not apologizing to me, and if you don't plan to do it then get out of this vehicle."

Darcy let out a frustrated sigh when she felt the car started moving and as she failed to win the stare-contest with Loki.

"I said I need not to apologize…" Darcy noticed the change in Loki's breathing pattern and the way he stopped speaking, does he want to throw up? Because his lips are twitching into a slight pout and the line on his knitted eyebrows became intense.

"Stop the car." Loki said.

"I can't, the light's green." The driver replied. Darcy waited for a retort, but surprisingly, nothing came. He just sat there stoically like a mad person. Well maybe he really is crazy. Or maybe he's just not used to old cabs and he feels revolted.

"Is everything okay?" Darcy whispered, testing the waters. "Yes, Ms. Lewis." He drawled, staring out the window, his hands clasped together on his lap.

"Why are you not saying anything? And can you just say 'I'm Sorry'? Why is it so hard for you to say that?"

Darcy waited for a reply but what she got is a low but genuine laughter coming from him.

"What the hell's so funny?" Darcy asked, watching as his shoulders shook from his uproar. _Okay maybe he really is a psycho. _

"Nothing, it's just that I've never experienced precious wine being poured on my face before," his scowling eyes changed into warm tender one and his cheekbones had been defined even more as he smiles. Shit. He's cute. "And to think that I, a Laufeyson, followed some lass into a public vehicle, I just think it is very hilarious." Cute, but he's still arrogant.

"Whatever dude." Darcy crossed her arms as she looks out the window. She already decided to ignore him but the words that he said got her attention.

"What?" she asked.

"I said would you like to work for me?"

A job opportunity, why not? But from this guy, uh hell no.


	5. Quick Coffee

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you'll leave comments and suggestions down below, i could totally use some ideas... writer's block and everything you know... so yeah thanks again! xo

Loki only had a glass of red wine today. Well, he also had one flask of whiskey on his way to meet his brother. Okay, two flasks (he always have three flasks with him wherever he go, for purposes). But he has high tolerance in alcohol, so he knows he's definitely not drunk when the words came out of his mouth. Clearly, he is not in his right mind. He barely knows the girl, but then he proposed to give her a job.

"What now?" Is she daft? "Do I have to repeat myself?" Loki purposely asked in a stern way, testing to see if the girl would flinch, but then she just glared back at him. How insolent is she that she had to roll her big blue eyes at him. Never in Loki's life had he encountered someone so shrewd but very beautiful. Okay there you go, he will admit that he found this commoner to be enticing. That is also why he followed her, at first he was enraged but then the situation sink in him and he found it very comical.

The girl looks very young, possibly at the age of seventeen to eighteen but there is an officious air about her that Loki found to be very charming.

"Is this your way of apologizing? Suddenly you're giving people checks and jobs, what's next you're going to offer me a car?"

Alright, she's charming but still very annoying. Loki felt very stupid. Of course why didn't he think of that? But still he insists that he doesn't need to apologize to anyone! Loki wanted to grit his teeth and choke this daft girl so badly. Honestly, he's torn between wanting to choke her and kiss her, but both choices are not going to work so he chose to just let his _silver tongue _do the work, and he's pretty sure it'll work, he's not drunk.

"You could say that. Tell you what, I do not know how much a secretary earns in a month here in New York, but I am willing to pay you, say, Four Thousand Dollars every month, would you accept?" Loki watched as emotions changed on the girl's pretty face.

"Are you serious? Oh yeah, I forgot you're an executive whatnot." She said. Loki nodded. He observed the way she purses her lips as she weigh things on her mind and as her thick eyelashes bats as she blinks. She is so fucking attractive.

"Tsk. I don't know man, I still kind a hate you." She said, big eyes turning to look back at him. For a moment Loki felt the world stopped. He knows he is being over dramatic but as she stare right back at him he feels kind of happy.

"I don't know… Is this an urgent hiring? Or can you give me like a day or two to think about it?"

Damn. This girl is no easy game. But Loki knows that he will have to try hard to twist and push just the right buttons and this girl would be warming up his bed in no time. _Loki you bloody fucker, she might be underage, I mean look at her!_

"No, of course I will give you time to think about it. But if you don't mind me asking, how old are you exactly?" If his brother is here, he would be laughing at him, Thor knows his ways.

"I'm twenty years old, totally hirable! And thanks, I really need to think about it first, I mean no offense, but you'll be my boss, that's a lot to take in for me considering your attitude you know."

Loki realized that this is the first time that she flashed him a smile. He doesn't need to know if it is genuine or if she is being sarcastic.

She is so beautiful. He's fucked.

Thank goodness she's not a teenager, last thing Loki needed is to be arrested for child abuse, he can live with being detained because of dealing and using drugs, DUI and assaulting an officer, like in the past, but he never dreamed of being arrested for _that_ reason.

"Hello? Dude you okay? Seriously, if you're not wearing that damn tie I would ask if you smoked weed today."

"Are you being funny?" He scoffed at her. "Nope, anyway, you got any plans on getting out of this cab, how about your date with the blondie huh? Are you couples?" she jokingly said.

Right, he forgot about Thor. "He is my brother. Let me just check my phone, he must have called."

It was rude of him to chase the girl and leave his brother, but he's sure Thor would understand. He proceeds to check his phone from his pocket to see if Thor has called. He found a text from Thor saying that they will just have to meet at the office tomorrow because he has another meeting to attend to and no surprise he warned Loki to be nicer to the 'bountifully bosomed girl'. Thor noticed _that_ as well of course. That pair of magnificent breasts. Just looking at it makes Loki's mouth water. Before Darcy notice that he was eyeing her chests again Loki continued scrolling on his IPhone and saw unfamiliar number's missed calls and a voice mail, must be from hers, he'll check it later. Right now all he wants to do is to get the fuck out of this rickety cab, and take her with him.

"Would you like to have a cup of coffee? I know a good place around here."

"Uhm, as much as I would like to have a coffee, I can't." Darcy answered, fidgeting with the straps of her black sling bag.

"It's on me." Loki said, flashing a tiny smirk.

"On a second thought I would love to have that coffee."

….

Darcy Lewis can't believe how her day turned out. Her morning started with a whirlwind of her own emotions going up and down with the pressure of final exams, long quizzes and losing her job and dealing with handsome A-hole who loves rubbing money on people's faces. And now the said guy just asked him for a coffee. Darcy doesn't want to come out as an easy-to-get girl, but it's not like she has somewhere to go, and in fact, which surprisingly, the dude asked her to work for him. I mean who was she kidding? If an opportunity knocks take it, that's what her mom told her the day she was moving out of their family home at Coney Island for college. And that is what she is doing now, taking the opportunity that the rude a-hole is giving her. Okay, she'll stop calling him a-hole now. She needs to learn and respect him even just a little for it to work and four grand a month is pretty big for an undergrad to a secretarial position. She can save up for a car and a nice apartment too. Richard can go shove his fancy clothes down his throat. Ha!

"Do we really have to go back to there at the hotel? We can just get this cab to the coffee shop you know." Darcy said to Loki, who is still sitting beside her inside the cab. He had asked the driver to turn back to the Hotel, much to Darcy's apprehension considering the incident that the two of them carried out.

"I need my car Ms. Lewis." Loki drawled, making Darcy roll her eyes again. "Okay."

Once Loki got his car from the valet guy Darcy was hesitant on hopping on his _'jormungarr'_ as he proudly told her._ Like what the fuck kind of name is that? _Apparently, that is his car's name, which Darcy thought is as much as ridiculous as his name, but then again his brother's name is Thor, so they're must be from Bulgaria or Ireland or something.

No wonder Loki didn't want to ride the cab, his car is so pretty. Darcy sat on the passenger seat, marveling on how really cool this sports car is, but then still remembering what this car did to her awhile ago.

"I still kind a hate you though, jormd-gar." Darcy teasingly said, fastening the seatbelt onto her.

"It's Jor-mund-gar." Loki said, emphasizing every syllable, correcting her.

"Jormd-gar." Darcy replied.

"I said it's Jor- forget it Ms. Lewis." Loki said shaking his head in annoyance. Darcy rolled her eyes again.

"Where is this coffee shop located?" Darcy asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It's near my flat, not far from here." Loki answered, suddenly closing the distance between them as he reached his arm to her space. Darcy felt quite disappointed as she realized that he was just going to get something on the glove compartment.

"Isn't that illegal?" Darcy asked dubiously, staring down at his three perfectly lined silver flasks.

"It's tea." He said as he got one.

"Tea my ass, I know what that is and what you're doing is totally illegal."

"Oh so you're a police now huh?" Loki said, after taking a long gulp. Darcy can't help but to just roll her eyes again.

"Would you stop rolling your eyes at me Ms. Lewis?"

"Sorry, it's just that I've never met anyone who is very well blessed in so many things but being kind is not one of them. I mean, why the hell are you so-" _arrogant? Conceited?_ Darcy doesn't want to continue. She already made a promise to herself that she'll choose Money over Pride. And tolerating this dickhead-soon-to-be-her-boss is a part of it. _Just think about the money Darcy._ They were already inside the coffee shop that Loki suggested and they were talking, more like arguing, about her job description and schedule. She still has two more weeks before Spring Break, meaning her schedule would be a slight problem to her new job. She has classes in the morning, so if possible her 'time in' at his office would be around 1pm, just like what she suggested to Richard before. But Mr. grumpy pants get all riled up about not being on time bla bla bla, so Darcy said that they'll just forget about it and she doesn't want the job anymore, but them he became riled up even more, saying that 'okay let me see what we can do, just accept the job bla bla bla. To say that he makes Darcy frustrated is an understatement.

He's so moody that she might as well ask if he's on his period. But then Darcy realized that maybe he is now drunk. On their way to the café he finished the flask that he first took, then once they've arrived he took another one, and he poured half of the contents on his macchiato, like what the fuck is wrong with him?

"Please Ms. Lewis, I know you need this job, I'm sorry I'll try to keep an open mind."

Oh my god, did he really just dropped the S word?

"Whoa, did you just say sorry? Dude you are drunk." Darcy said smiling at him.

"Perhaps; you'll sign the contract tomorrow afternoon, I've already made arrangements with the human resources girl, I will email to you the details you need to know, -just a second."

Darcy sipped her own yummy caramel macchiato as she observed Mr. Moody. She took as a slice of her blueberry cheesecake as he took a phone call just across her. Darcy almost bit her own tongue when she heard him yelp an angry "WHAT?" over his phone. "You can't do that mother!" he was positively fuming. "You send Sigyn where? –you know I do not like her in any way shape or form, how could you do this to me?" Darcy and other occupants of the room took interest in the conversation Loki's having. "You took my car?!" he stood up and hurriedly went to the doors, his long legs taking long strides, Darcy followed close behind him. She stared dumbly with horror as string of curses flew from his mouth as they watched Jormundgar being towed a few blocks away from the cafe.

"Fuck, fuck. That old hag. Fuck." Loki runs a shaking hand on his long hair. His eyes full of anger and he looks like he might punch someone.

"Uhm what happened?" Darcy asks awkwardly patting a hand on his shoulder. For a moment he was silent but Darcy could tell that the knots on his rollercoaster-like head are turning. Suddenly, he looked at her, or rather stared down at her, and said,

"We will add another thing on your job description."


End file.
